


Just Harry

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bloody Potter is asleep in the same carriage as he is. Ron can hardly believe it, much less wrap his mind around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Harry

He's asleep.

Harry bloody Potter is asleep in the same carriage as he is. Ron can hardly believe it, much less wrap his mind around it.

He hadn't known what to expect, his dad had told him that The Boy Who Lived may very well be at Hogwarts with them that year- _the same year, in fact_\- so he'd been on the look out. To be honest Ron had expected something, someone...grander.

Instead he'd gotten an average, generous- from the amount sweets he was willing to share, thin boy in oversize clothes with no real knowledge of his magic.

Ron frowned, the thought of why the other boy was thin and in clothes that didn't fit briefly flitting through his mind. He quickly discarded them though, this was _Harry Potter_, bad things like that just didn't happen to people like _Harry Potter_.

Harry soon woke up, a smile on his face when he noticed Ron. Harry Potter or 'just Harry' as he'd been implored, was smiling at him because he was glad that Ron was there. Ron smiled back.

It was easier after that, to think of him as Harry and not Harry Potter. The smile the other boy had given him was of someone relieved that the other person hadn't left yet after discovering who they were- Ron knew it well. Being a Weasley sometimes left you with only family for friends, but Ron had a big family so he hadn't minded, much.

But now he had a friend. A friend who was _Harry Potter _but was still just Harry who didn't mind sharing his sweets and had just discovered chocolate frogs.


End file.
